1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising devices and more particularly pertains to a new exercising device for assisting a person in properly performing push-up and dip exercise motions.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an upper body support that includes an elongated bar having a first end and a second end. Each of a pair of stanchions has bottom end and a top end. The bottom ends are attached to the bar. Each of the first and second ends has one of the stanchions positioned adjacent thereto. A pair of grips is provided. Each of the top ends of the stanchions has one of the grips attached thereto. A lower bottom support includes a post having an upper end and a lower end. A plate includes a top side and a bottom side and the bottom side is pivotally coupled to the upper end of the post to allow the top side to be selectively angled with respect to a horizontal plane. A person's feet are positionable on the lower bottom support while the person's hands are engaged with the upper body support to allow the person to perform dip or push-up exercises.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.